unsolvedmysteriesfandomcom-20200215-history
Crystal Spencer
Real Name: Crystal Lene Spencer Case: '''Suspicious Death '''Location: Los Angeles, California Date: May 4, 1988 Case Details: Ever since childhood, Crystal Spencer planned on becoming a Hollywood actress. Sadly, her father died when she was eight. At seventeen, she dropped out of high school and took a job to support her family. In summer 1982, she went to Los Angeles to achieve her childhood dreams. Unfortunately, she had trouble finding more than a few bit parts. In order to make ends meet, she got a job as an exotic dancer. It made her feel poorly about herself, but it also helped her make money. In May 1987, friends invited Crystal to an outdoor barbecue. She hoped to meet people that would help her further her acting career. While there, she met Anton Kline, a screenwriter and PhD student. Although they came from two different worlds, they soon fell in love. He brought her to various museums, art galleries, and concerts, introducing her to a finer world. However, he had no idea that she worked as a stripper. Four months after they met, Anton's neighbor told him that he saw Crystal dancing at a club. He was upset that she did not tell him, but he accepted it. The relationship continued to work well. Then, on May 4, 1988, he visited her at her apartment. She was ill with a cold, but they talked for a while about a promising job offer in Japan. The next evening, they spoke to each other on the phone. She said that she was feeling much better. This was the last time she was heard from. Three days later, Anton tried to call Crystal. However, he received a busy signal and was told that the phone was off the hook. He went to the club where she worked and learned that she did not show up for work the previous day. However, he assumed that she left for Japan and did not follow up on her absence. On May 13, 1988, police discovered Crystal's decomposing body in her apartment. She had been dead for at least a week; her body appeared to be entangled in the phone cord. Police suspected that she had died of natural causes. An autopsy found no traces of drugs or alcohol in her body. There were no obvious signs of foul play or suicide. The coroner ruled that she had died as a result of "undetermined causes". Anton and Crystal's family, however, suspect foul play. They do not believe that she died from the cold as she appeared better the next day. Also, they learned that her body had been found in a corner of her apartment, nude from the waist down. Possibly the most disturbing evidence was testimony from two neighbors, Jet and Susan Taylor, who claimed to have heard loud screams coming from her apartment. At around 4am on the night of May 7, thy heard them. It appeared as if someone was being hurt or tortured nearby. They also heard choking and moaning sounds. Susan wanted to call the police; however, Jet did not want to get involved. Crystal's family requested to view her body several times. The coroner's office refused, claiming that it was in no condition to be seen. In September 1988, Anton was able to obtain a copy of the autopsy report. There appeared to be several discrepancies in it. It claimed that she was 5'7", even though she was actually around 5'0". Also, it claimed that she weighed 140 pounds, when she actually weighed around 105 pounds. Furthermore, it neglected to show that she had a series of metal pins and plates in her ankle from reconstructive surgery, although a full-body X-ray was taken. However, the coroner claims that the discrepancies were documentation errors because fingerprints confirmed her body's identity. Two weeks after Crystal's body was found, her family and friends held a memorial service; her ashes were scattered below the Hollywood sign. They are still searching for answers in her mysterious death. Suspects: Anton suspected that Crystal's death may have been related to a former highway patrol officer named Horace McKenna. Rumors circulated that he secretly owned several topless bars, including the one where she worked. He was also allegedly involved in an illegal gambling business. Anton speculated that he had her killed because she was providing the police information about him. However, none of this has been confirmed. He was killed in an unrelated incident in 1989. Interestingly, the FBI was keeping a file about Crystal prior to her death. Extra Notes: This case first aired on the March 20, 1991 episode. Susan Akin, who was Miss America in 1986, was interviewed for it. Results: Unsolved Links: * Crystal Spencer on Unsolved.com * Mystery, confusion surround autopsy in possible LA murder * Murder or Natural Causes? : Four years after Crystal Spencer's death, her case remains a mystery. * Death of dancer leaves confusing trail of clues * Reddit Discussion of Crystal Spencer * SitcomsOnline Discussion of Crystal Spencer * SitcomsOnline Discussion of Crystal Spencer (includes articles) * Crystal Spencer on Find a Grave ---- Category:California Category:1988 Category:Murder Category:Suspicious Deaths Category:Unsolved